


Hairy Teddy

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Series: Hairy Teddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a new present and shows it off to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairy Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute plot bunny and written for the opening of the HarryxTeddy community at LJ. Dedicated to Mosh.

Andromeda Tonks brings little Teddy to visit his godfather at Grimmauld 12. The three year-old clutches onto a teddy bear in one arm and holds hand with his grandmamma with the other.

Expecting their arrival, Harry sits there, highly anticipating their weekly visits. He stands up when he sees them, and Teddy, letting go of his grandmamma, runs on his short legs and allows Harry to pick him up and hug him tightly. He swings Teddy around, making the child laugh.

They both then wave goodbye to Andromeda. "I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun, Teddy!" She leaves them.

Once inside, Teddy says, "This bear is me and you."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "And just how is it the both of us, Teddy?"

"Well when me and Grandmamma went to a toy store, she said I can choose one thing. So I choosed this bear, and you know what she says after?"

"No, what did she say?"

"She says that it was one 'hairy teddy'." Teddy flashes a wide smile at his godfather. "She said both of our names! So that means it's me and you!"

Not sure whether to laugh or cry at the child's innocence, Harry chooses to do the former. That simple little comment set the tone for the rest of the day for the two of them.


End file.
